


Strawberry Kisses

by All_the_gay_things



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I wrote in 30 minutes and there is no beta so..., This is fluff, basically jj tries Emily’s chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_gay_things/pseuds/All_the_gay_things
Summary: JJ tries Emily’s chapstick
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Strawberry Kisses

Emily was leaning forward against the bathroom counter finishing her makeup, she had a meeting with the director today and she wouldn’t admit it but she was nervous. She could see JJ sitting on their bed watching her and she smiled as she looked over to the younger woman.

“Hey, I love you,” Emily watched JJ‘s face break into a smile and she stood from the bed. JJ stopped behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist pressing a kiss to Emily’s shoulder. 

“I love you too and you’re gonna do great with the director later.” 

Emily leaned back against JJ smiling as she felt the feather light kisses being pressed along her jaw.

“Jen, you know we can’t do this now.” 

“Do what? I’m just kissing my wife,” JJ said looking at Emily through the mirror. 

“Yeah but kisses like this usually lead to other activities that will make us late and we can’t be late today” Emily laughed playfully pushing JJ’s head away as she reached for her chapstick. JJ watched Emily put the chapstick on with a smirk on her face. 

“Hey what flavor is that?” JJ asked looking at the tube in Emily’s hand. 

“Uhhh Strawberry Delights is what it says.” 

“Can I try it?” 

“Yeah, here,” Emily offered gasping as JJ quickly spun her around and kissed her. Emily melted into the kiss whining when JJ pulled away a few seconds later. 

“That’s good I like that,” JJ laughed leaving a shocked Emily in the bathroom behind her. 

Emily was pulled out of her shock when JJ yelled from the kitchen. 

“Come on, we can’t be late, remember!”


End file.
